EL SABOR DEL TEQUILA
by VASTI82
Summary: Annie dejara a archi para saber si lo ama en realidad? Superara Annie la tristeza al comprender que Archie y Candy tiene la posibilidad de iniciar una relacion ahora que ella se ha ido? Entra y Averigua lo que sucede
1. Chapter 1

**EL SABOR DEL TEQUILA.**

**BUENO NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO FICS Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO, PERO DEJO ESTE FIC LLAMADO EL SABOR DEL TEQUILA (ES OPCIONAL). ES UN FIC DIFERENTE, YA QUE EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL ES ANNIE BRITHER. VEREMOS COMO ELLA APRENDERÁ A CONOCERSE Y CAMBIAR LOS ESQUEMAS TAN MARCADO QUE LE ENSEÑARON DESDE QUE LA ADOPTARON.**

**CAPITULO 1 EL VIAJE INICIA**

**Querido Archí.**

**He pensado mucho acerca de nosotros, si es que hay un nosotros, desgraciadamente soy tan cobarde que no puedo decirte las cosas de frente.**

**Ya me canse de esperar a que me ames como yo te amo a ti, no quiero ser la sombra de ti, me canse de esperar una mirada, una sonrisa, una caricia de las que le dirijes a mi hermana. Por tal motivo te regreso tu palabra, no es necesario que hables con mis padres ellos ya entendieron que no podré ser feliz a lado tuyo, simplemente por que no me amas.**

**Que ironías de la vida, tu sufriendo por mi hermana y yo sufriendo por ti.**

**Es lo mejor para los dos, no sigamos haciéndonos daño, simplemente dejémoslo así.**

**Con cariño.**

**Annie Brither**

**UNAS LÁGRIMAS CORREN POR LOS OJOS DE LA CHICA QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESTA CARTA, POR MÁS QUE INTENTO CONTENERLAS NO LO HA LOGRADO, DESPEDIRSE DE LA PERSONA QUE CONSIDERA SU GRAN AMOR NO ES FÁCIL. PERO ¿QUIEN HA LOGRADO OLVIDARSE Y ALEJARSE DEL SER AMADO TAN FÁCILMENTE?, ¿QUIEN PUEDE DECIR QUE LA SEPARACIÓN DEL SER AMADO NO LE DOLIÓ HASTA LA MEDULA DEL HUESO?**

**ANNIE BRITHER SEGUÍA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS HASTA QUE EL RUIDO DE LA PUERTA LA SACO DE ELLOS.**

**HIJA, PUEDO PASAR.**

**MAMA, CLARO SI (SECÁNDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS) ¿PASA ALGO?**

**SI HIJA, TU PADRE ME LLAMO Y ME HA DICHO QUE POR SUS NEGOCIOS TIENE QUE VIAJAR A MÉXICO, ASÍ QUE EL MAÑANA SE VA.**

**MAMA, TU SABIAS QUE ÉL SE IBA A IR; ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ LA CARA TRISTE?**

**HIJA, ES QUE EL QUIERE QUE LO ALCANCEMOS… PERO YO NO QUIERO ALEJARTE DE ARCHIBALD, YA VES QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE EL PIDA FORMALMENTE TU MANO.**

**UN DEJO DE TRISTEZA ENVOLVIÓ LOS OJOS DE LA MORENA, SINTIENDO UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA PARA PODER HABLAR CON SU MADRE. LE DOLÍA EN EL ALMA SABER QUE ELLA NO ERA DUEÑA DEL CORAZÓN DEL CHICO QUE SE VISTE ELEGANTEMENTE. PERO YA TOMO UNA DECISIÓN NO PUEDE DAR MARCHA ATRÁS.**

**MAMA, VAMOS NO TE PREOCUPES. LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ ES QUE VIAJAREMOS Y CONOCEREMOS OTROS LUGARES. POR ARCHÍ NO TE PREOCUPES YO LE DIRÉ QUE NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE.**

**PERO HIJA, ES QUE YO…**

**MAMA, BASTA YO HABLARE CON ÉL. POR FAVOR.**

**ESTA BIEN HIJA, SI TU LO CONSIDERAS PRUDENTE. TE DEJO HIJA VOY A HABLAR CON TU PADRE.**

**LA MORENA ASINTIÓ, DESPUÉS TOMO SUS COSA CHECANDO LA HORA Y SALIO DE LA MANSIÓN; SABIA QUE A ESA HORA CANDY YA ESTARÍA EN EL HOGAR DE PONY, SE SUBIÓ AL CARRO Y LE INDICO AL CHOFER EL DESTINO.**

**EL TRANSCURSO DEL VIAJE LE RESULTO MUY CANSADO, LA FATIGA QUE GUARDABA SU ALMA ERA LO QUE HACIA TENER ESA SENSACIÓN, LLEGARON A SU OBJETIVO. CANDY ESTABA JUGANDO CON LOS NIÑOS DEL HOGAR DE PONY CUANDO VIO ESTACIONARSE UN VEHICULO RECONOCIENDO QUIEN ERA LA PERSONA QUE VIAJA EN EL SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA EL VEHICULO.**

**ANNIE, VINISTE A VERME. HERMANA TE HE EXTRAÑADO.**

**CANDY, QUE HERMOSA ESTAS; DISCULPA POR QUE NO HE VENIDO A VERTE, TENGO TANTAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA QUE SE ME PASO VENIR AQUÍ.**

**VAMOS ANNIE CUALQUIER CHICA QUE ESTE PRONTO A CASARSE ESTA EN LAS NUBES.**

**CASARSE… (DICIENDO LAS PALABRAS DE FORMA PROLONGADA, RECUPERANDO LAS FUERZAS PARA QUE NO NOTARA SU HERMANA SU TRISTEZA LE SONRIÓ) SI HA DE SER ESO, BUENO CANDY TE TENGO NOTICIAS.**

**ANNIE SI ES DE TERRY, NO QUIERO SABERLO. POR FAVOR TODAVÍA ME DUELE.**

**NO, HERMANA NO ES DE ÉL.**

**¿ENTONCES?**

**SABES ME VOY A IR A MÉXICO, MI PAPA TIENE QUE CHECAR UNOS NEGOCIOS AHÍ; ASÍ QUE QUIERE QUE LO ACOMPAÑEMOS.**

**TE VAS (CON TRISTEZA EN SU ROSTRO), ANNIE PERO ARCHÍ SE PONDRÁ TRISTE.**

**NO CANDY NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTARÁ BIEN. ÉL NO SE PONDRÁ TRISTE; CANDY QUIERO PEDIRTE UN FAVOR.**

**DIME HERMANA, QUE FAVOR QUIERES QUE HAGA.**

**TOMA (DÁNDOLE LA CARTA QUE HABÍA ESCRITO ANTES) DÁSELA POR FAVOR A ARCHÍ CUANDO LO VEAS.**

**VAMOS, MEJOR DÁSELA TU.**

**NOOO, MEJOR ENTRÉGASELA TÚ. NO ME PREGUNTES MÁS. YA ES TARDE HERMANA CUÍDATE MUCHO, RECUERDA QUE TE QUIERO.**

**PE...PERO ANNIE, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? TE ESTAS DESPIDIENDO DE MI.**

**HERMANA NO TE PUEDO ENGAÑAR, NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO TARDAREMOS EN MÉXICO; PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE ESCRIBIRÉ A DIARIO, ME VOY YA ESTA ANOCHECIENDO. TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMANITA.**

**ESE DÍA FUE LA DESPEDIDA MOMENTÁNEA DE ANNIE Y CANDY, QUE MAS ADELANTE SE ENCONTRARÍAN POR CUESTIONES DEL CAPRICHOSO DESTINO QUE SIEMPRE SE ENTERCA A HACER JUGADAS NOCIVAS PARA LAS PERSONAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 ADIÓS, ADIÓS… ¿A MI VERDADERO AMOR?**

ESE DÍA FUE LA DESPEDIDA MOMENTÁNEA DE ANNIE Y CANDY, QUE MAS ADELANTE SE ENCONTRARÍAN POR CUESTIONES DEL CAPRICHOSO DESTINO QUE SIEMPRE SE ENTERCA A HACER JUGADAS NOCIVAS PARA LAS PERSONA.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CANDY FUE VISITADA POR ARCHÍ, PATTY. DADO QUE MAÑANA PATTY SE IBA A FLORIDA CON SU ABUELA MARTHA PARA CONTINUAR SU VIDA, AUN EXTRAÑABA AL GENIO LOCO QUE SIEMPRE LE SALÍA MAL SUS INVENTOS. TODAVÍA LE DOLÍA LA AUSENCIA DE STEAR.

GATITA, SORPRESA.

ARCHÍ, QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE (ABRAZÁNDOLO FUERTEMENTE). CUANTO TIEMPO QUE NO HAS VENIDO A VERME.

CLARO CANDY Y YO AQUÍ ESTOY PINTADA.

PATTY CLARO QUE NO AMIGA, ¿COMO SIGUES?

BIEN AMIGA, BUENO UN POCO TRISTE POR QUE MAÑANA TOMO EL TREN PARA FLORIDA. ASÍ QUE VINE A VISITARTE Y A DESPEDIRME DE TI.

¡OH! TU TAMBIÉN PATTY, NO PUEDE SER. SOLO FALTA QUE TU TE VAYAS CON ANNIE A MÉXICO.

QUE COSAS DICES CANDY ANNIE NO SE IRA A MÉXICO, ¿DE DONDE SACAS ESA IDEA?

ARCHÍ, ¿PERO ES QUE NO LA HAS VISTO?

LA VERDAD NO, POR QUE LE PASO ALGO.

NO LO REGAÑES CANDY ES POR MI CULPA, ESTOS DÍAS SE LO HA PASADO DISTRAYÉNDOME PARA NO SENTIR LA AUSENCIA DE STEAR, POR FAVOR CANDY.

PATTY NO TE PREOCUPES, SIMPLEMENTE ES INCREÍBLE QUE NO HAYAS IDO A VER A ANNIE; PUES ELLA VINO AYER Y ME DIJO QUE SU PAPA TIENE QUE IR A MÉXICO Y SE VAN TODOS, NO SE POR CUANTO TIEMPO.

AHHHHH, SE ME OLVIDABA, TOMA (ENTREGÁNDOLE LA CARTA) ME DIJO QUE TE LA DIERA. SI EL AMOR SE SIENTE EN EL AIRE CUANDO USTEDES DOS ESTÁN.

VAMOS CANDY, DEJA AL POBRE DE ARCHÍ QUE LO VAS A APENAR.

ARCHÍ ¿NO LO VAS A LEER?

DESPUÉS CANDY, ESTE DÍA HAY QUE DIVERTIRSE.

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN BRITHER, EL MOVIMIENTO ERA NOTORIO. CRIADOS CARGANDO COSAS, OTROS GUARDÁNDOLAS.

ANNIE, HIJA ¿YA LE AVISASTE A ARCHÍ QUE MAÑANA SALIMOS DE VIAJE?

NO MAMA, ES QUE AYER NO LOGRE LOCALIZARLO EN TODO EL DÍA, TAMPOCO A PATTY Y HOY TAMPOCO ESTÁN EN LA MANSIÓN.

VAMOS HIJA DEBISTE HABER IDO A DECÍRSELO EN PERSONA.

MAMA, ARCHÍ ESTA MUY OCUPADO NO QUIERO QUE SE SIENTE HOSTIGADO POR MÍ.

PERO HIJA QUE COSAS DICES.

MAMA, POR FAVOR. NO TE PREOCUPES ARCHÍ SE ENTERARA LE DEJE UNA CARTA POR SI NO LOGRO VERLO HOY.

ESTA BIEN, ESPERO QUE MAÑANA VENGA A DESPEDIRSE.

EN ESO ENTRA UNA DE LAS EMPLEADAS.

SRTA. ANNIE SU PADRE LE HABLA POR TELÉFONO.

GRACIAS MAITE.

ANNIE RESPIRA POR QUE NO TENDRÁ POR UN MOMENTO LA PRESIÓN DE SU MADRE.

PAPA, DIME.

¿HIJA, ESTAS SEGURA DE TU DECISIÓN?

SI PADRE, YA LE DEJE LA CARTA A CANDY, ADEMÁS ARCHÍ ESTA MUY OCUPADO CON PATTY HACIENDO QUE SE SIENTE DE MEJOR ANIMO. ES LO MEJOR, TU BIEN SABES QUE PARA EL SOLO REPRESENTO UNA BUENA AMIGA, Y YO QUIERE SER SU AMOR.

EL VIAJE ME HARÁ BIEN, TE LO ASEGURO. MAÑANA TE ALCANZAMOS EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN DE CHICAGO.

BUENO HIJA, TU MADRE QUE HACE.

ESTA GUARDANDO TODO, YA SABES DANDO INSTRUCCIONES PARA QUE TODO ESTE PERFECTO.

DILE QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.

SI PAPA. ADIÓS.

SI, SOLO SU PADRE SABIA LO QUE CONTENÍA ESA CARTA, DADO QUE EL LE AYUDO PARA QUE ENTENDIERA QUE UNIRSE A UNA PERSONA QUE NO SIENTE LO MISMO, ES COMO LLEVAR UNA BOMBA DE TIEMPO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO EXPLOTARA Y TODO ARRUINARA.

ESA NOCHE CANDY SE ACOSTÓ TRISTE POR SABER QUE SU AMIGA SE IRÍA PRONTO, LAMENTABLEMENTE NO SABIA QUE TAN PRONTO. PATTY SE ACOSTÓ CON LA ANGUSTIA DE CÓMO SACAR DE SU CORAZÓN EL AMOR HACIA EL LOCO GENIO, ANNIE CON LA TRISTEZA QUE SOLO UN ALMA CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO PUEDE SENTIR Y ARCHÍ CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE CANDY SE ENAMORE DE EL.

EL DÍA LLEGO MUY RÁPIDO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNIE, SE ALISTO CON ALGO FRESCO Y SENCILLO. DESAYUNARON TRANQUILAMENTE, ELLA ESPERANDO QUE EL VENGA A DESPEDIRSE PERO FUE EN VANO JAMÁS LLEGO, LA HORA DE PARTIR ERA INMINENTE. SE SUBIÓ AL AUTO Y NO QUISO VOLTEAR ATRÁS, LAGRIMAS, POR QUE SERÁ QUE NUNCA PODEMOS CONTROLARLAS, SI LAGRIMAS RECORRÍAN EL ROSTRO DE LA BELLA MUCHACHA DICIENDO ADIÓS A LO QUE ELLA CREÍA EL AMOR DE SU VIDA.

POR OTRO LADO ARCHÍ DESPERTABA DE MUY BUEN HUMOR, POR QUE HABÍA SOÑADO QUE CANDY ERA SU NOVIA, EN LA MESA ESTA LA SRA. ELROY, PATTY Y EL.

ARCHÍ, ¿LEÍSTE LA CARTA DE ANNIE?

ESTE NO SE ME OLVIDO, PERO AHORA QUE TERMINE DE DESAYUNAR LA LEO.

EL DESAYUNO TRANSCURRIÓ SIN CONTRATIEMPO, PATTY Y ARCHÍ SALIERON A CAMINAR; QUERÍAN APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE LES QUEDABA ANTES DE QUE PATTY SE MARCHE DE LAKEWOOD.

ARCHÍ ANDA A LEER LA CARTA DE ANNIE, MIRA QUE NO LA HAS IDO A VISITAR. DE SEGURO TE VA A REGAÑAR.

REÍA PATTY EN SOLO PENSAR LOS REGAÑOS QUE ANNIE LE DARÍA A ARCHÍ.

SI TIENES RAZÓN, BUENO TE DEJO LA VOY A LEER.

ARCHÍ LLEGO Y TOMO LA CARTA CON CARA DE FASTIDIO, NO PODÍA MAS, ÉL SABIA QUE NO QUERÍA A ANNIE PERO NO QUERÍA ROMPER LA PROMESA HECHA A SU GATITA, CON PESADEZ TOMO LA CARTA Y LA LEYÓ.

Querido Archí.

He pensado mucho acerca de nosotros, si es que hay un nosotros, desgraciadamente soy tan cobarde que no puedo decirte las cosas de frente.

Ya me canse de esperar a que me ames como yo te amo a ti, no quiero ser la sombra de ti, me canse de esperar una mirada, una sonrisa, una caricia de las que le diriges a mi hermana. Por tal motivo te regreso tu palabra, no es necesario que hables con mis padres ellos ya entendieron que no podré ser feliz a lado tuyo, simplemente por que no me amas.

Que ironías de la vida, tu sufriendo por mi hermana y yo sufriendo por ti.

Es lo mejor para los dos, no sigamos haciéndonos daño, simplemente dejémoslo así.

Con cariño.

Annie Brither

PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, ME ESTA DEJANDO LIBRE. NO, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA (SE DIJO MAS POR CORROBORAR QUE NO SEA UNA BROMA MACABRA O QUE SEA REALIDAD)

DEMASIADO TARDE LLEGO, LA MANSIÓN ESTABA VACÍA SOLO SE ENCONTRABAN LA SERVIDUMBRE.

DIDIER, ¿DONDE ESTA LA SRTA. BRITHER?

JOVEN ARCHÍ, ACASO NO SABE. LAMENTO INFORMARLE QUE LOS SRES. Y LA SRTA. BRITHER SE FUERON HOY A MÉXICO Y NO SABEMOS POR CUANTO TIEMPO.

ARCHÍ NO LO PODRÍA CREER, SE SENTÍA DE LO PEOR PORQUE NUNCA SE PUDO ENAMORAR DE ELLA. ERA EL PROSPECTO PARA TODO HOMBRE MENOS PARA EL. TAMBIÉN SE SENTÍA LIBERADO POR FIN PODRÍA LUCHAR POR EL AMOR DE SU GATITA.

EN OTRA PARTE UNA FAMILIA QUE TOMO UN TREN PARA LLEGAR A MÉXICO, SE VAN UNOS PLANEANDO NEGOCIOS Y AMISTADES Y OTRA SUFRIENDO EN SILENCIO POR EL ADIÓS Y POR CONFIRMAR UNA VEZ MAS QUE ESE CHICO DE ELEGANTE VESTIR NO SENTÍ MAS QUE UN CARIÑO FILIAL POR ELLA


	3. Chapter 3 nuevas tierras

**Capitulo 3 Nuevas tierras, aprenderé a vivir sin ti.**

El viaje fue algo agotador para ellos, pero a la vez gratificante, conocer nuevas costumbres, gente, idioma, Annie estaba maravillada por los paisajes, el colorido, el aroma y la vestimenta que usaban.

Llegaron a Tequila un pueblo tequilero de Guadalajara, el señor Brither tenia que ver como expandir sus horizontes y pensó que la industria tequilera seria buena idea.

La finca que compraron era divina, grande; Annie ni podía describirla con simples palabras, pero se sintió cómoda en ese lugar.

Se acomodaron en sus habitaciones, cuando Annie entro a ella quedo maravillada tenia colores muy alegres comparados a las casas de América. Color naranja con rojo mezclado de tal forma que se podían distinguir ambos, la ventana daba la vista a las matas de maguey, la cama de dosel de madera finamente labrada, todo era muy hermoso, en eso entra su mucama.

Buenos días señorita Annie (la saludo Juana)

Buenos días, me puedes decir tu nombre.

Soy Juana Torres señorita le voy a preparar su baño.

Esta bien Juana, gracias.

Señorita esta esencia de jazmines quiere que le ponga al agua.

Annie se quedo muda por un momento, recordando que ese aroma se la había regalado Archí para que dejara de usar la esencia de rosas, rió melancólicamente ya sabia el por que de ese "aroma" según Archí solo lo podía usar "su gatita"

Señorita, ¿me escucha? (Juana la saco de sus pensamientos)

Hay Juana, creo que es la única que traje.

Si quiere le condigo otra esencia, espéreme un momento.

En pocos minutos Juana regreso con un frasco con esencia de sándalo, le preparo el baño y la ayudo en esa tarea.

Juana ¿cuantos años llevas en esta finca?

Hay señorita, desde que nací. Toda mi familia vive aquí, mi hermano Román es con quien su padre tratara para saber todo acerca del tequila. ¿Ya lo ha probado usted?

No, todavía no. Gracias Juana.

Ese día Annie le escribió una carta a Candy.

Hermana querida.

Hoy llegamos al pueblo llamado tequila, sabes es hermoso los paisajes que vi. Deseo tanto que estés a mi lado para que los disfrutes conmigo.

Te diré que mi cuarto y la finca son hermosos, tiene tantos colores, alegría; la gente es muy amable y sencilla. El viaje no fue tan cansado como lo esperaba, hermana espero un día traerte a este lugar, mañana nos darán una recepción para que conozcamos a la gente de alcurnia de este lugar; no tengo tantas ganas pero no puedo negarme.

Amiga, ¿sabes como está archí? Por favor dime de él.

Bueno no te molesto mas, esperare ansiosamente tu carta hermana querida.

Tu hermana que te quiere tanto

Annie.

Al día siguiente la carta fue enviada a su destino, la señora Brither estaba hecha una neurótica pues quería comunicarse con la servidumbre y no podía, Annie por su parte reía al ver a su madre enojarse a cada instante.

Vamos madre, entiende que no hablan el mismo idioma. Lo que debes hacer es buscar a alguien que te entienda y Juana sabe hablar nuestro idioma junto con su hermano.

Juana, puedes venir por favor.

Dígame señorita.

Puedes ayudar a mi madre para que se entienda con los criados.

Claro, señora venga conmigo para que le de instrucciones a los empleados de la finca.

Hay Annie, gracias por ayudarme hija.

Madre no te preocupes.

Annie no se te olvide que esta noche tenemos la recepción en la casa de los Alatorre.

Si madre, no te preocupes.

"Otra vez lo mismo, fiestas y mas fiestas. Estoy harta de esas fiestas, quiero descansar por un tiempo; eso no creo que sea posible, vine para encontrar paz no para que mi madre me busque pretendiente. Vine a encontrarme en este sitio, no a…" Eso iba pensando la morena sin darse cuenta que iba a chocar con una persona. El encuentro fue inevitable ambos chicos chocaron, pero el joven sujeto con firmeza a la chica para que no se cayera.

Lo siento mucho señorita, la verdad no la vi. (Dijo el chico apenado)

No se disculpe, la culpa fue mía. Perdone usted (Dijo Annie con la mirada baja)

En eso llega Juana que ve la escena: Román tenía completamente abrazada a Annie por su diminuta cintura con el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros del rostro de él.

Disculpe señorita Brither (lo dijo fuerte para que Román lo escuchara) ya termine de ayudar a su madre, desea otra cosa.

En ese instante se dieron cuenta de la posición algo incomoda en que estaban, separándose de inmediato. Por su parte Juana se reía ya tenia como molestar a su hermano. Ambos chicos se soltaron sumamente sonrojados.

Disculpe… señorita Brither no fue mi intención que chocáramos. Con permiso tengo que ver a su padre.

Ah, no se preocupe, claro pase usted.

Annie se quedo sorprendida por el aspecto del chico. Su tez era morena clara, con ojos color avellana, cabello color negro, lacio le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros; alto supuso ella. Pero había algo en su mirada que le pareció conocido. Annie seguía pensando en lo que ocultaba esa mirada que no se dio cuenta de la risa de Juana.

Señorita, señorita, se encuentra bien.

Este si Juana, ¿por qué te ríes tanto?

Creo que mi testarudo hermano la dejo algo pensativa.

¿El es tu hermano?

Así es señorita, Román Torres mayor que yo por 2 años. ¿Desea ir a algún lugar en especial señorita?

Si, quiero conocer la finca ¿me das un recorrido por ella?

Claro señorita, sígame por favor.

En la oficina se junto el señor Brither con Román.

Gusto en conocerlo joven, la verdad creí que seria un hombre de mas edad.

Si, lo entiendo. Espero que logre cumplir con sus expectativas señor Brither.

Lo veremos chico, lo veremos. Bueno empecemos a trabajar antes de que mi esposa venga a decirme que es hora de ir a la recepción.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, a la hora indicada la familia Brither salía rumbo a la recepción en la casa de la familia Alatorre.

Annie iba bellamente vestida y su porte era notable. Fueron recibidos cortésmente por los integrantes de la crema y nata de la región.

Para Annie la fiesta era de lo mas aburrida, las chicas solo hablaban de sus vestidos, de los chicos mas guapos que habían ahí. Hasta que extrañamente vio un grupo de jóvenes que estaban apartados de todos eren integrados por 2 chicos y 3 chicas que reían jovialmente, viendo por las caras de las demás personas no eran muy aceptados.

Disculpen, ¿Quiénes son ellos? (Dijo Annie dirigiendo su vista al grupito)

Querida, ellos son unos rebeldes hijos de gente rica, pero con ideas locas.

Vamos Clarise, no es para tanto mira que Michael es muy guapo y varonil.

Si Stefani. Pero el más gallardo es Frank.

Ya Bárbara y Stefani dejen de hablar de esos rebeldes que solo están aquí por que mi padre tuvo que invitarlos (esta ultima era la hija de los Alatorre, su nombre era Marah. Una chica hermosa pero muy hueca)

Annie se acordó del grupo de amigos de Chicago y se puso triste, se escabullo del grupo con el cual estaba charlando y se fue al jardín.

Sentándose en una banca dio un fuerte suspiro.

Vaya, cuanto daría por saber el motivo de ese suspiro.

Annie se asusta y voltea para darse cuenta que la voz provenía de unos de los chicos que según Clarise y Stefani eran los mas hermosos de la tierra.

Disculpe, pensé que estaba vació, con permiso.

Tu eres la hija de los señores Brither, muy bonita debo decirle mi bella dama. Y también veo que me tiene miedo, eso significa que ya le hablaron de mi y mis amigos (hizo un ademán para que la morena volteara a ver que no estaba sola)

Bueno, lo que diga la gente no significa que sea verdad.

Sabía respuesta señorita (respondió el otro chico)

Pero que groseros son, no nos van a presenta y presentarse ustedes también. (Contesto una hermosa chica)

Bueno, pues nos presentamos. Comenzando por las damas: te presento a Sofi (era una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, figura despampanante y con una hermosa sonrisa), ella es Jessica pero le decimos Jessi (era la mas bajita de las tres, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado, lo que mas llamaba la atención era esa mirada atrevida que tenia) y por ultimo te presento a Bianca (era la chica con temperamento fuerte, su cabello era negro azulado, ojos entre verde y café, cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, pero lo que llama la atención era su carácter porque no se dejaba de nadie), continuando con las presentaciones este chico es uno de mis mejores amigos Frank (un hombre atlético, alto, ojos grises, cabello rubio caoba, sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica que lo viera) y por ultimo yo soy Michael (este era una estatua griega, el porte que lucia denotaba que su cuerpo estaba bien formado, su cabello era de color rojizo, ojos de color negro profundo, voz aterciopelada, en fin ninguna chica en su sano juicio le diría que no a él)

Mucho gusto, yo soy Annie Brither.

Para Annie le pareció que eran unos chicos sinceros y hubo algo en ellos que le dio confianza, ese día seria el principio de sus aventuras y el inicio para autodescubrirse y pasar por una metamorfosis que si le hubieran predicho el futuro no lo hubiera creído.

Los personajes de Candy Candy son creación de la escritora Kyoko Mizuki y la manga-ka Yumiko Igarashi.


End file.
